


It's Just How It Is

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Reviewing the past, placing blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter and Mozzie have a conversation in this very short story.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Mozzie, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	It's Just How It Is

“That whole thing—the way you finally managed to snag him years ago—it wasn’t playing fair,” Mozzie remarked over his tea cup in a hospital cafeteria.

“I didn’t realize there were rules in our ‘catch me if you can’ game,” Peter replied as he accompanied Mozzie down memory lane. “You guys didn’t seem to be playing by any rules. Besides, I never said it was fair; it was more expedient, if anything.”

“It was a last ditch effort because you were frustrated. You know it and I know it, and so does Neal,” the little bald man insisted.

“I never heard him complaining about the take down back then or any time since,” Peter answered. “Why the sour grapes now, especially coming from you?”

“It’s simple cause and effect,” Mozzie said as he arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t follow,” Peter admitted.

Mozzie rolled his eyes and laid it out. “If you hadn’t caught Neal, and if you hadn’t later gotten him out of prison to be your slave, then we wouldn’t be sitting here now waiting to see if my best friend has a fractured skull from being thrown out of a second story window by another criminal that you wanted to arrest.”

Peter pondered that bit of logic, turning it over in his mind. “You know, Haversham, I think you’re right. It really isn’t fair. But fair or not, I’m afraid it’s just how it is for now.”

“Would you change it if you could?” Mozzie asked what he considered a pertinent question.

“I’m pleading the 5th on that one,” Peter hedged.


End file.
